Forever Loved
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are meant to be together, right? What happens if thats not true? Will Shuichi and Yuki do anything to be together? Read and review!
1. Dream

Me: HEY! This is my first fanfic! Yay! Please don't be harsh, I did my best! Please review!

Yuki: shut up, your acting like the brat!

Shuichi: YUKI! Did you just compare me to that…GIRL!

Yuki: Yes, and you look like one!

Shuichi: I hate you!

Yuki: So?

Shuichi: You don't care? sniffles

Yuki: nope.

Shuichi: WAHHHH!

Me: ok, lets stop here before it turns into a sob-fest! Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation! Lol! As simple as that!

Now to the story…..

"But-"

"Shuichi, shut up and go to bed, unless you want to sleep on the couch again" Yuki said, then turning in the opposite way of Shuichi. 'god, the damn brat, I cook him dinner for when he comes home, and I never hear the end of it! That's the last time I'm going to do something nice!'

5 minutes went by without a sound, and Yuki thought that Shuichi had finaly fallen asleep. 'bout time' yuki thought 'maybe I just don't have to kill him….'

"I love you Yuki" Shuichi mumbled.

'Ugghhh, maybe not……..'

"I love you too, brat, now shut the fuck up and go to sleep!" Yuki replyed.

Shuichi seemed extremely happy with the response and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, only to have a dream………….

Dream

"_uuummmffff.." Shuichi opened his eyes. 'Where the hell am i?' he thought. He looked around only to see a empty green room, with fluorescent lights surrounding the the ground against the wall, almost like a border._

"_hello?" shuichi called out, nervously. "is anybody there"_

"_Nope!" came a reply, causing Shuichi to bolt into an upright position, looking from left to right, not seeing anybody. _

"_what the hell? Is this a silly prank? Whos there?" Shuichi said, more forcefully. _

"_I said nobody!" the voice came again. Suddenly, the floor started rising to the ceiling, where suddenly daggers appeared. _

"_wh-what the?" shuichi stuttered._

_The ceiling rose, and rose, until-_

END DREAM!

Yuki POV

"shu- wake up, damnit, your kicking the hell out of me!" I cursed at him, but he still kept kicking violently saying "stop, no!"

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, shaking him violently. I guess that worked, because he bolted straight upwords, proceeding to ram his head into mine.

"AARRRG! Shuichi what the hell was that for, dammit!" I yelled at him, pointing at the throbbing pain in my forhead.

"Yuki I'm so-" Shuichi started.

"I DON'T CARE, GO AWAY! COUCH, NOW!" I screamed. Theres no way the kid was going to get away with leaving a bruse on my forehead. I know it was an accident, but he should have been more careful!

"okay……….." shuichi said reluctantly. I was surprised he gave in so quick, normally he'd put up a fight. He Just got up and left the room, leaving me surprised as hell.

I guess I kind of felt bad. He left the room, and it seemed like his head hurt too. Its not like I even leave the apartment everyday, like he does. Appearance is more important for him, not to mention the headache he'll have.

So I got out of bed, even though I told myself not to. I have softened up a lot, I guess, ever since I got together with shuichi.

"Shuichi, I-"

Shuichi interrupted me "Oh, yuki, im so sorry I didn't meab to hurt you! Im sorry, i-"

"Shut up!" I began, but changed the tone of my voice to see him cower back a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have to get so mad. Yes, you did kinda hurt me, but its ok. If you want to come back in bed, you can…." I said.

"Oh may gosh! Yuki, did you just apolo-" he stopped and looked at my forehead. I guess there was a mark there, because he got up, and caressed it, and when I flinched, he stood on his tip-toes and brushed his lips against my forehead. The way he moved when he did it, he was so graceful. I couldn't move, his antics were so- sweet. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too"

And off we went to bed.

Sooo? Do you like it? Please review, its my first fanfic, and if I get some reviews, ill add more!


	2. Not so good Morning

Me: Yay! People actually reviewed! Lol.

Yuki: don't get too hyped up, you suck at writing.

Shuichi: awww, Yuki, be nice! I think its sweet!

Yuki: and I don't

Me: well, thanks!

Shuichi: YUUUKKIII! So, you don't love me? You said it 2 whole times in the story, common, just ONCE!

Yuki:…… I'm gunna kill you gravitationinnocence

Me: runs away

Disclaimer: nope, don't own gravitation!

-----

Shuichi's POV

I woke up in the morning, strangely in Yuki's room. I don't remember having sex last night, so I don't know why I would be. I turned around to find Yuki wasn't in bed.

Quickly, I leapt out of bed. I knew something must be wrong, since Yuki always sleeps later than me.

"Yuki……….?" I called out.

"In here" He called back.

I followed his voice to find him in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading something.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, trying to be cute. I think it worked because he looked up and faintly smiled. Yuki was in a good mood, and I was going to take advantage of that.

"Oh, nothing, just reading a letter…." He said back, quickly shoving it in is pocket. Hhhmmm, I will ask him about that later. First I have to flirt with him to death.

"Oh? From an old girlfriend or adoring fan?" I said, stepping closer.

"No…" he replied, placing his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

I sat on his lap facing him and whispered in his ear, "mmmmmmm, ok…..are you hungry? I am, I haven't had breakfast yet….", Then flicking my tounge against his earlobe, causing him to jump back a bit. 'I love doing that' I thought while trying to stifle a giggle at the faint blush across his cheeks.

"I already ate. Its already 11:15, you know." He replied.

"WHAT?"I screeched, jumping out of my seat. "K is going to shoot me for SURE this time! Why didn't you wake me up! Do you WANT me to die?"

Okay, so the last sentence slipped out. I immediately wanted to take it back when I saw the look on Yuki's face, hurt.

"Yuki, i-"

"So that what you think? Fine, go let K shoot you, I don't care," he said, and got out of his seat and walked to his office, locking the door behind him.

I just stood there, confused about what happened. So, ya, Yuki overreacts a lot, but I didn't think he'd get this pissed.

Sighing, I changed my clothes and popped a mint into my mouth, leaving the house for work without breakfast. I will just come home and fix this later.

----

Me: review please! Sry this chp is kinda short, but ill add more if u review!

Yuki: Stfu already, your annoying the hell out of me!

Shuichi: Yuki, your just mad because I got you mad in the story!

Yuki: Am not

Shuichi: are too

Yuki: am not!

Shuichi: are too!

Yuki: starts making out with shuichi

Shuichi: moans

Yuki: Starts to pull off shirt

Me: WHOA! Cant you do that somewhere else, but not in my office! covers eyes well, I may update again tonight if you review! Bye! mumbles about horny gay guys


	3. Suprise

Me: Hey! Chapter 3! Yay!

Yuki: seriously, do you ever shut up? And your writing is horrible, COMPLETELY out of character of me.

Shuichi: Really? I thought she got you juuussstt right!

Yuki: glares

Shuichi: sticks out tounge

Me: Well, I'm going to stop here before you start to screw each other like bunnies in mating season again. My office will never be the same………

Shuichi: That's not nice…….

Me: its only true

Shuichi: LOOKIE! I CAN MAKE SHAPES! ☺ ☻ ♥ ♀ Ł § YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation! But I doooooo write fanfics! Lol

---

Shuichi's POV

Work was hell. Literal, living hell. K-san just decided today was the day to bring all of his guns and weapons for "show and tell". I don't know how he takes pleasure in causing u s to dodge bullets! If he kills us, then he doesn't have a job! You'd think he'd realize that!

Well, that's not the only reason. I was worried about Yuki all day. I mean, normally he wouldn't get so upset about such a "little" thing. Well, maybe it wasn't little……..

So what? Its not like he says horrible things like that too! its just, i so rarely say them, it has more effect...

So here I am, walking home, since I am without a license and I didn't want to call Yuki to pick me up. And then, with my fucking luck, it starts to rain. RAIN! I'm probably going to catch a cold, which means my voice will be ruined, which means I will have to stay home from work to rest it, which means I will have more awkward time with Yuki if we don't fix this!

'Almost……..there…' I think while ducking my head in the rain. Ugh! My shirt just happens to be new! It will be ruined now!

Me and Yuki have really never been the perfect "A+" couple. Now that I think of it, our relationship is mostly an "A" relationship, not "A+B". I'm the only one who shows love! But that's what makes it so special when Yuki shows love. Special occasions, that's it. Like when he says I love you. He used to not even say it every other month, and now. If im lucky, I can get him to say it at least every other day!

See, me and Yuki are perfect. I sigh, maybe just not perfect enough…….

Finally reaching home, I open the door with my handy dandy spare key, for days like this when Yuki probably won't open the door. But what I find is a surprise enough…….

----

Me: HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I will give you the rest if you review! That's your reward! Sorry if this is short, but I wanted a threatening cliff!

Yuki: You're a horrible writer. I suggest you never write again.

Shuichi: But YUUUKKIII! That's the first thing you said to ME! You cant just go and say it to a random person! pouts

Yuki: Its ok, Shuichi, you're my one and only….kisses

Me: Yuki, that was sooo out of character.

Me again: sheilds eyes to Yuki and Shuichi Ok, seriously, how many times do you plan to do this?

Me: P.S. Review saying if i should raise the rating or not. im not sure, cuzi kinda want it to be 4 all Audiences.


	4. Coming home

Chapter 4!

Me: You know how I left on that BIIIGG cliff hanger? Well……I guess I should continue.

Shuichi: YA YA! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

Yuki: I don't

Me: Shut up. I like the character in my fan fic better than you……

---

Shuichi POV

What I saw………I just couldn't believe it! Yuki has never………..ever, done something so………

☺

☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺

☺

☺

☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺

☺

☺

☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺

☺

☺

☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺☺

☺☺☺

☺☺

☺

(haha, just wanted to make u wait! Back to the Story! Sorry….)

Sweet. Kind. Or….Romantic

A nice dinner for two, a table(I guess he went furniture shopping..), with a extravagant white cloth to cover it. Gold shimmered table mats, and all of this and more by candlelight. How long must this have taken?

"Shuichi, I would never want you to die…." Yuki greeted (in a strange way…) "I love you with all of my heart, and I want to show you that." Then he lightly brushed his lips against mine, causing my whole body to relax, a chill running down my back, my lips longing for more.

"oh, Yuki…."I couldn't think of what to say. Of course, I never really meant that he would want me to die. I know he wouldn't. he loves me, and I love him too.

"Yuki…. I love you….so much," I said, with all of the meaning in my heart. I would die for him, he is my lover- wait no, he is my life.

"Shuichi, I love you too, more than anyone," he said back.

I looked in his eyes, which we more filled with love then I've ever seen in my life. Even more than…….nevermind. I don't- no, I wont think about him now. Not now. Yuki is my one and only. I love him more than anything!

"so…."I started. "LETS EAT!"

Yuki laughed, and nodded, heading off towards the kitchen coming back with one of those trays a waiter uses in a restaurant. On the tray was a buffet, that could feed all the hungry in japan.

"Oh, Yuki, did you make this for me?" I ask, my voice full of lust.

Yuki looked ready to deny it, but then he simply nodded. I stifled my laugh as he slightly blushed.

"Awww, YUKI! That's so sweet!" I said, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

'he loves me, he really loves me. More than anyone ever has….more than-'

"Shuichi? You there?" Yuki asked, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, yes, im sorry," I replied, waving away my previous thoughts.

Yuki pulled out one of the chairs under the table and gestured for me to sit.

"Yuki, you've never been so-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. A kiss with so much meaning, that fell backwards, but Yuki caught me.

I broke off the kiss "Yuki, shouldn't we eat before it gets cold? I mean, you put so much into, I don't want to waste it!"

"Ok, shuichi, whatever in the world you want" he replied.

What the hell? Is he trying to get brownie points for bed tonight?

I looked up to see his eyes 'no, he doesn't care. Hes being sweet because…..he loves me'

---

Me: sooo? How do you guys like it? I will update saying what happens after this soon, if people review.

Yuki: What the fuck, I don't act like that! Who is this pussy that stole my name!

Shuichi: You know, Yuki, it wouldn't hurt to be more nice to me sometimes!

Yuki: but, yes, it would

Shuichi: But, Yuki, maybe it would get u some "brownie points" you know? raises eyebrows

Yuki: Oh, well when u put it that way- SHUICHI, MY DARLING I LOVE YOU!

Shuichi and Yuki: making out

Me: WHAT THE FUCK! NOT AGAIN! AAARRRGGG!


	5. Another dream?

Me: NEW CHAPTER! YAY!

ShuichiL YAY! IM GETTING HOOKED ON THIS!

Yuki: I'm not...

Me: Nobody asked for your opinoin! gosh!

Shuichi: Yuki! i love you!

Yuki: ok...

Shuichi: ready to cry

Disclaimer: Dont own it! these things are stoopid, i mean, its FAFICTIION! der der!

Shuichi's POV

_"Ahhhhh!" i screamed as i came._

_"Shuichi, your great. i love you" said the man. the man who wasnt Yuki._

"AHH!" i darted up, panting. slowly my breathing calmed down, and i looked down to see my lover sleeping oh-so peacfully. i even felt bad for dreaming about that. i havent dreamnt about him in years, i dont know why all the sudden!

"yuki..."I sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face, oh so lovingly. i loved him so much.

He rolled over and grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into him, half-asleep. It caught me by suprise, but i liked the new positstion, snuggling into Yuki, closing my eyes peacefully too.

Then, my eyes darted open, noticing that my erection(still from that dream. hehe) rubbed against his inner thigh. dammit! He just HAS to be asleep now! "uuuhhhgggg"i moaned frusturated. oh well, its worth it being able to atleast be held by him like this. i closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

Yuki's POV

I woke up to find the brat all snuggled up with me. that damn baka, taking advantage of me when im asleep!

I was about to push him off, when i noticed he had an erection rubbing against my leg. 'hmmm, so thats why, that horney little...'

But hey, im not one to complain! ill just fix that...

Me: HAHA! tell me if you want me to put this part, kk? it wont be too bad, not rated M, cuz i have seen some rated T with MILDNESS in it. just review!

Shuichi: horney hey yuukkkiii

Yuki: what do you want

Shuichi: doesnt that turn you on?

Yuki: no

Shuichi: o.0 o was jst offering sex, what the hell is wrong with you? who are you and what have you done with Yuki?

Me: Leave now, i really dont need this AGAIN!


	6. Fun While Waking Up

**Me: YAY! CHAPTER...uhh...checks page uhh...cant find**

**Yuki: it's chapter six, dipshit**

**Me: well SOORRRYYY miss grumpy pants**

**Shuichi: Miss? Yuuukkii! you got a sex change again without me knowing! i thought we agreed that if it was one of us, it would be me!**

**Yuki: I thought we werent ever going to talk about that...**

**Disclaimer, brought to you by Shuichi: YUKI IS MINE! **

**WARNING: lanuage, and mild sex. well, there's a blowjob, but i didnt describe it much, cuz i still want it to be rated T! So, if u think i should change the rating, tell me, though i probably still wont, cuz the blowjob isnt that bad. like, not so much detail like a normal one. ok, now im just babbling, TO THE STORY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shuichi's POV**

**I woke up with a great feeling all over me. unaware what it was, but noticing it in my lower abdomen and crotch area, i looked down, to see my whole manhood engulfed in Yuki's mouth.**

**Right away, i freaked out, not that i didnt like it, i was just suprised. I moved my hips to the side, or rather _tried_ to move my hips to the side, but i think Yuki saw that coming, because he held tightly to my hips.**

**"OH! Yuki, why..."I couldnt talk. My hips bucked, and i wrapped my legs around Yuki's neck.**

**"Yuki..."I tried again. "why...do...this...before...wake..."**

**Thats as good as i could do! **

**"You..fgjkb...hard..mng sleepkjbfreuis" Yuki said, or, well, tried to say. **

**The feeling of Yuki talking sent off a vibrating of his vocal cords, which put me over the edge.**

**"What...the...hell...was...that!"I said, gasping for air.**

**YUKI POV!**

**That was one of the most fun mornings I've had. Never before have i woken up tom give someone a blowjob in their sleep. the look on his face was priceless!**

**Shuichi was taking a shower since he was...uh...cough cough a bit_ messy._ Though i had counted on joining him, he insisted i make breakfast, the damn baka. sex in the morning is always fun!**

**I tossed the pancake over and over, and kept it on the pan even though it was done. but me, the great chef i am, managed to do that without burning it. Shuichi burns it before it even hits the frying pan.**

**"Yuki! Is that pancakes? WITH STRAWBERRY POKEY IN MINE! Dont deny it, Yuki, i can smell pokey from a mile away! you mad em my favorite! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled from the other room, but somehow managed to glomp me by the part where he said "i love you".**

**Yes, so i did something nice and made shuichi his favorite breakfast, strawberry pokey pancakes. Yes, i know, it sounds like shit, and it tastes even worse.**

**"Ya, so? I make you breakfast everyday. If you made your own, you'd be dead right now." I replyed.**

**"Awww, Yuki, see? You'd care if i'd die, so you make me breakfast!" Shuichi cooed into my ear, then licked it, from the top to my ear, to the lobe, which he lightly sucked on.**

**"Shu-shuichi!" I stuttered, slapping my hand over my ear. Sometimes i regret the little baka knowing my weak spot.**

**Shuichi giggled, and i pulled him into a deep kiss. **

**As i attempted to square our hips together, he softly shoved me away. **

**"What the fuck was that for, baka!" I yelled, slightly hurt that he did that. **

**"Na-ah ah, Yuki, no desert till after breakfast" He sexily(is that even a word?) spoke, lightly sucking onto his finger, trying to tease me. To his aproval, there was a buldge growing in my pants. A sly smile curled up onto his face, making him as hot as ever.**

**"Your evil, really. I can see past your innocent mask." I whispered in a husky voice into his ear. I wasnt going to lose this match, he would give in first. Then i would leave him helplessly! **

**Obviously, my plan worked, his whole body shivered at my voice, and he had a full erection. "Your voice is enough to make me come" he had once said to me. Guess it was true!**

**Shuichi pulled me into a frantic kiss, but, like he did to me, i pulled away.**

**"Na ah ah,"I said, shaking my finger at him. "No desert before breakfast."**

**An evil smile on my lips, i also noticed the clock that read 8:23. Then i grew a new plan. **

**I beant down and worked on devouring his neck, reaching his most sensitive spot between his ear and shoulder. He started backing up towards the couch, to my apease. I ran my hands up and down his body, trying to get him into a certain ned, that would come in one...two...-**

**"Oh, Yuki! NOW!" Shuichi moaned.**

**I got righ off of him and noticable looked at the clock, and then gestured towards it.**

**"Too bad its already 8:28. You have to leave in two minutes, and not even WE can do it that fast," I said with a wink and evil smile. **

**Shuichi's expression quickly turned to panic, and i could barely hold back my laugh.**

**"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Shuichi whined, standing up. **

**My laughter couldnt hold anymore when i noticed the large buldge in is pants.**

**Shuichi folowed my gaze and his face quickly turned scarlet.**

**"I cant go to work like this! bit i only have one minute!" Then he noticed my laughter, me on the floor, laughing my ass off. this was just too funny. **

**"THIS WAS ALL ON PURPOSE! YUKI, THATS REALLY MEAN! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THIS WILL BE EMBARRASING, AND I CANT FUCKING MISS ANOTHER DAY OF WORK!" he screamed, tears forming, his finger pointing accusingly at me.**

**Suddenly his tears began to fall, and he ran out of the apartment, not even turning around to say goodbye.**

**"Shu, I-" but he was gone. i hadnt meant for him to get so upset. Wait- what the hell am i thinking, this is SHUICHI, ofcourse he would get upset! well, maybe what i did was a bit embarrasing... hell, if that happened to me, that would be horrible.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh, i hope he forgives me!**

**Me: awww...tear**

**Yuki: rolling on the floor laughing his ass off THATS FUCKING HILARIOUS!**

**Shuichi: Youd wouldnt really do that to me, right:( teary eyed**

**Yuki: Yes- ah, i mean, no, ofcourse not. crosses that out on list of things to do to Shuichi**

**Suguru: reading a script uhh...it says, uh, OH! i see, ano, review, review review, please. and...uh turns bright red I CANT SAY THAT!**

**Me: sure you can!**


	7. Unordinary Day At Work

**Me: WOOHOO! i dont know why the hell why I'm happy, but i am!**

**Yuki: I'm not, your story sucks**

**Me: Then why do you keep reading it?**

**Yuki:_points at Shuichi_ He threatened me with sex again...**

**Shuichi: I know, it's so easy to take advantage of him!**

**Yuki: _raises eyebrows_ Easy to take advantage of ME! look whos talking**

**Shuichi: I was, you were**

**Yuki: I was what?**

**Shuichi: Talking**

**Me: lmfao, good one Shuichi**

**Shuichi: _Looking stupid, puzzled and confused_ Good one what?**

**Me: Nevermind, just...on to the discalimer**

**Disclaimer brought to you by K: ILL SHOOT YOU!**

**Me: Thats not what the script says!_ points at line on K's script to read_**

**K: Oh, ehem, anoooo...Do i have to day this?**

**Me: YUP! I'm paying you, arent I?**

**K: No**

**Me: oh ya. well, fine, I'll say it! I dont own any of the hot and sexy fags! **

**Shuichi: whats a fag?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shuichi's POV**

**I cant believe him! He knew I had to go to work! What the hell was he thinking! It was so embarrassing, i had to go to work with a hard-on! i was walking around with my hands in front of my on the way, but when i got to the building, i just locked myself up in the bathroom and...well, you know, fixed the problem...**

**Back to the point, I cant believe Yuki! If he thinks he can do that to me then...**

**"Oh my gosh! I know!" I shouted aloud, blushing when everyone in the hallway turned to stare at me. Thank god the room was right there, i just casualy sidesteped in.(imagine him doing that, bright red embarrassed and casualy stepping to the side to enter the room, lol! oops, big interruption...)**

**Once i entered the room i sqealed with joy of my plan. I would leav him sex deprived for sooo long! I'll just tease, tease, tease(you get the point), but never give! Haha! **

**I looked up the see Suguru sitting on Hiro's lap. My head about burst! WHAT THE HELL!**

**"Uhh...guys, uhhh, ano..."I tryed to speak, but too startled. I thought Hiro and K had a thing going on!**

**"Uhh, lap...sit...WHAT THE HELL?" I tryed again, with no provail. Next i just pointed at them, trying to make my point.**

**"Oh, ya, uhhh, well, you see, theres a reason to this, there really is!" Hiro sputtered.**

**"Hai, what he said, Shindou-san, theres a logical and scientific explaination that will bring you to full understanding when you contemplate it in our perspection," Suguru said.**

** I just stood there, mostly because i had no idea what the hell Suguru just siad(poor Shuichi and his stupidness!). I shook my head and looked Hiro in the eye.**

**"Hiro, uhh, what do you think K with think about this?" I questioned.**

**"Think about what?" The familiar voice of a trigger happy man boomed.**

**"Oh, uhh, K, I didn't see you come in!" I gulped. I really dont feel like dodging bullets today, memories from last week flashed in my head of K shooting at everybody in NG that passed by. I shivered remembering his bad aim that accidentaly hit Sakano. I wonder how he's doing in the hospital...**

**I looked up to see K staring wide eyed at Suguru and Hiro, Suguru still sitting on Hiro's lap. What the hell was going on!**

**"K, really, I have a good explanation!"Hiro pleaded, in tears.**

**"No no, its ok Hiro, no need to explain, I know you've been having an affair," K said dramaticaly in a deep Shakspear voice. (imagine K using a deep, serious voice for this part, turning his head in a dramatic way and shaking his hand at Hiro) I let out the breath i didnt know i was holding, seeing K wasnt really upset, just fooling around.**

**"PLEASE! K, LET ME EXPLAIN! I LOVE YOU!" Hiro cried. he really can't catch on to carcasm very well...**

**K let out a hearty laugh, planting a kiss on Hiro's cheek.**

**"Don't worry your pretty little face, you'll get wrinkles. I know there must be an explanation for this, Suguru isnt you type, your too good for him." K calmed Hiro.**

**"HEY!" Suguru shouted out of nowhere. I forgot he was in here...**

**"Ok, see, i know this may be hard to believe, but you know how the chair over there," Hiro started, pointing his thumb at a plastic green chair in the corner, "broke last week and we had to fix i with that super glue this morning because we didn't notice until just now?"**

**We nodded accordiantly, waiting to hear what happened next. I dont know what a super-gluey chair has to do with Suguru sitting on Hiro's lap...**

**"Well, he sat on it, i dont know why, theres 'caution' tape all of over it, but he did," Hiro said, shifting along with Suguru who was STILL on his lap!**

**I giggled, thinking of Suguru doing something as stupid as sitting on a chair with "caution" tape on it.**

**"Good move, Suguru," I laughed.**

**"Hiro, go on, i still want to know why this kusou gaki is sitting on my lovers lap!" K said, getting impatiant.(see translation at bottom)**

**"HEY! I;m no kusou gaki! Why are you suddenly saying unnecisary things!" Suguru said, hurt.**

**"'Cause you're sitting on his boyfriends lap," I pointed out, wanting to get done with this, so i can go home and start my plan. I glanced at my watch, and it was already almost 12. I've been here for 2 hours, ofcourse, remember how i had to take a, ano, _stop _in the bathroom. So i've been in here for almost an hour, and we STILL havent settled this!**

**"OK, just let me get to the point! So i came in and saw Suguru stuck to the chair, so i tried to pull him off. Well, it was kinda hard, considering the chair had wheels. But, finaly, i pulled him off, and we both got flung back, and he landed on my lap, an he has glue on his ass, which concludes my story of why Suguru ass is stuck to my lap." Hiro finiched, smiling to get the point across.**

**Me and K looked at eachother, and burst out laugh, falling to the floor.**

**"That was it? Why didn't you say it in the first place! Thats so funny, your such a baka!" I laughed.**

**When me and K got ourselves together, and when Hiro and Suguru finished glaring, we all tried to figure out how to solve this delema.**

**"hhhhmmmm..."I thought.**

**"hhhmmmmm..."K thought.**

**"hhhhmmm..." Hiro thought.**

**"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE STOP 'HHHMM'ING AND THINK OF A WAY TO GET US UN-STUCK?" Suguru yelled.**

**"Rawr, Suguru, patience! But i already have the solution!" Shuichi lifted his finger to his head, and tapped it, causingus all to hear an eccho sound.**

**"Well? What is it, Shuichi!"Hiro said, suprised that his baka-of-a-friend thought of a solution.**

**"Well, theres only one way, that is very obvious! You have to take your pants off!" Shuichi stated, looking proud.**

**"Okay, lets do it, i dont know why i didnt think of that..." Hiro said.**

**"W...WHAT!" Suguru stuttered, flustered.**

**But before Suguru could say anything, Hiro's pants were down, reveiling his blue bucky boxers.**

**"Nice underwear," K laughed, pulling Hiro close to him and kissing him.**

**Suguru stood up, and it caused me to laugh, because he had a pari of pants hanging from his butt.**

**"Suguru, arent you going to take off you pants?" I asked.**

**"HELL NO!" He screemed, turning bright red.**

**"Oh, i see, your too much of a lady. Well, I feel tat a true man can take off his pants, soooo," I pulled off my pants. My boxers, suprisingly weren't necesarily as bad as Hiro's, for mine were just bright pink, looking like my everyday attire. This would be perfect, coming home to Yuki in my boxers...**

**"WOOOHOOO! NO PANTS DAY!" I yelled, jumping up and down. The next thing i know, K had his pants down too, and all that was left was Suguru, who stood there looking scared out of his mind.**

**"COMMON! Be a good sport for once, Suguru, and live a little!" I said, jumping up and down with Hiro, trying to make it look like we were having the time of our lives. The truth was, i always wondered what kind of underwear Suguru would wear...**

**"I cant..." Suguru blushed, as bright as a tomato.**

**"Why not?" I pryed.**

**"Be...because i-"Suguru stopped, looking as uncomfortable as ever. Me Hiro and K were lving this!**

**"Because..." We waited, desperatly waiting for an answer.**

**"BECAUSE I DONT WEAR UNDERWEAR!" Suguru blurted, instantly turning redder than humanly possible, covering his mouth with his hand, and dashing out of the room, leaving us laughing our asses off.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: LMFAO! Suguru doesnt wear UNDERWEAR! LOL! Sorry, not much shuXyuki action in this chapter, but i wanted to add in the other characters!**

**Yuki: Shuichi really wouldn't be smart enough to make a "plan".**

**Shuichi: YA I CAN!**

**Yuki: People with an IQ of 10 cant, baka**

**Shuichi: _sniffle_ You're so cruel, Yuki!**

**Me: wow, i didn't know cruel was in your vocabulary, Shuichi! Whos a big kid now?**

**Shuichi: _blink, blink _vocabulary?**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**baka: idiot**

**kusou gaki: damn brat**


	8. Okay, whats with these dreams!

**Me:YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Read Read Read, PLEASE, and review! hope u like it!**

**Yuki: Really, with true honesty, do you EVER shut up! **

**Me: Nope:D**

**Shuichi: YUUUKKIII! Be QUITE! I wanna read the stoooorrryy!**

**Yuki: Do YOU ever shut up!**

**Shuichi: You already know i dont!**

**Yuki: I know how to make you shut up**

**Shuichi: _wide eyed_ How?**

**Yuki:_Starts making out with Shuichi_**

**Me: As much as i enjoy this, ano, i have to ask you to either leave or stop, cuz i wanna finish the chapter!**

**Disclaimer brought to you by Kumagorou:_ in high-pitched ryuichi voice_ I am here today to tell you all that...I LOVE CANDY! **

**Me: honey, thats not what your supposed to say...Oh well...i dont own it:D**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shuichi POV**

**_I ran faster than i have ever run before, addrenaline pulsing through my veins. My white shirt flapped in the wind and was missing two pearly buttons. My jeans were torn and undone, hastily thrown on before my escape. I could still smell my kidnappers foul breath and could still feel his rough hands carrasing my body as i pleaded through tears for him to stop and let go. My footsteps were quick, echoing loudly down the dark alley, mist hovering in the air from a sudden rain, causing my previously flapping shirt to cling to my body. My short pink hair was wet and clung to my sweaty face. I could hear the man running several yards behind me, calling my name in a mocking coo of a voice. I darted down an adjoining alley and saw a door with chipped puke-green paint ajar and i quitely stepped in. _**

**_The room was pitch black and the air was misty and stale. I dropped to my knoees and choked back a fearful sob. I buried my head in my hands and took deep breaths, summonging the courage peek outside._**

**_I gasped as I saw the HIM stading with his back to me, his leather jacket bulging at the pocket with a gun. His back hair hung loosley to his earlobes and his tennis shoes were soaked from running through the murky water that had laid on the pavement. His tan skin was moist with droplets of sweat and he raised an arm to wipe his forhead._**

**_I leaned in to get a better look but cried out when a rat scurned by, Instantly, the man whipped arounf and, seeing her, smiled widely, showing his white, pearly teeth. _**

**_He slammed open the door, knocking me over hard on the brow. I felt a warm liquid tripple down the side of my face which was no doubt blood. Before i had a chance to run, he grabbed meby the hair and yanked me up, close to his face. An aroma of aftershave and sweat lingered around my nostrils as he brought my closer, smiling as he pressed his lips hard into mine. I struggled and tried to break free until i heard the cock of a gun. I let my body drop limp as he held the firearm to my neck._**

**_He yanked my head back and kicked me hard to the concrete ground. He flicked on a lightswitch, illuminating a dreary, old bar. He kicked my in the rib cage and chuckled when i yelped in pain._**

**_He leaned forward and began slowly began undoing the remaining buttons of my shirt. He peeled it off and i began sobbing as he ran a dirty finger down my chest to my flat stomach. He sneered as he un-did my pants and removed them tormentingly slow, along with my bright-yellow g-string.(dont ask) A loud cry escaped from my throat as a loud cry erupted from my throat and he slapped my face, hard enough that my face instantly turned rd._**

**_I wimpered softly as he began feeling me all over, up and down the entier length of my trembling body..._**

**"Shu? You there? Wake up!" I heard Hiro's familiar voice and awoke from my horrible, vivid dream. Well,. it wasn't a dream, it was a memory, and I don't know why i still remembered every moment of it, but the thought was killing me. I dont know why HE did that to me, we were in love, or so i thought.**

**"Hello? Shuu? You in there?" Hiro knocked on my head.**

**I covered my head with my arms and got up off of the bench i was sittingon, looking around to get a clue of were i was. **

**"Shuichi, you fell asleep at work! Well, it's over now, so you can go home to your darling Yuki now..." Hiro said.**

**CRAP! I fel asleep at work! How the hell did that work out without K shooting me? **

**I looked down to see i was still in my boxers, and so was Hiro, along with the K that just entered the room. Guess we didnt get much work done today!**

**"K, did you find our clothes?" Hiro asked the blonde American, anxiety in his voice.**

**"Nope, sorry guys, we gotta go home in our underwear!" K said, all too cheerful. Ofcourse, thats not a porblem for K or Hiro, one, they ride in a car, and two, they're togetehr in it. They live together, since they officialy became lovers four months ago.**

**"Shit, I have to walk home! That sucks...I'm going to have fans swarming around me like crazy!" I mumbled under my breath. 'Maybe I could ask Hiro and K for a ride', i thought, but when i looked back up, they were gone!**

**"Great, what friends!" I said aloud.**

**Then an idea blinked in my mind. I can ask YUKI! Yay! It will also help with my plan! Operation "No sex with Yuki!"**

**I grabbed my cell and typed in those familiar numbers I have memorized.**

**"What 'da 'ya want!" The familiar annoyed voice I've come to know and love.**

**"Yuki!"I said, joyfully.**

**"Oh, Shu! Gomen, I didn't know it was you!" Yuki said, in a warmer voice. Hhhmmmm...did he realize what he did wrong, and is being nice for it, or is he just want sex when he got home?**

**"Yuki, I need a ride! Someone stole me, Hiro, and K's clothes. I dont really want a whole bunch of people looking at my half naked body...but if you really dont want to give me a ride, its ok, but dont blame me if some people pull off my boxers and have their way with me right there..."I babbled.**

**"How the hell did someone steal your clothes, why were they off in the first place! And ofcourse I'll drive you home, noone gets to see you half naked or any naked except for me!" jealousy evident in his voice.**

**"Well, you, Hiro, K, Suguru..."I tried to stiffle a laugh.**

**"WHAT! THEY ALL SAW YOU! Thats it, I'm coming to get you NOW!" Yuki half yelled, jealously VERY evident now!**

**"Well, Yuki, its not that big of a deal, Hiro see's me naked ALLLL the time, i mean, were good friends and all..."Okay, i was really going to laugh now!**

**"...Shuichi? I'm coming now! And from now on, no more going over to Nakano's!" Yuki said.**

**After he hung up, i burst out laughing and i couldn't stop. I swear, i was going to have a sejure!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: HAHA!**

**Yuki: Shuichi? You know that what the story says is true! NOBODY except for me!**

**Shuichi: Awwww...Yuki your jealous! Just so you know, Hiro really has seen me naked...**

**Yuki: I'm not jealous! And Dont let Nakano see you naked! Your mine and only mine!**

**Me: and thats not jealous?**

**Yuki: This is NONE of your buisness!**

**Me: 'course it is! I started it with my story!**

**Shuichi: Aww, Yuki's jealous! Also, yuki, im not going to have sex with you, either, like in the story! Yay! I LOVE YOU! **

**Yuki: _Dies_**

**Shuichi: YUKI! NOOO! WAKE UP!**

**For next chapter: Who is this mysterious guy Shuichi keeps dreaming of, and whta does he have to do with Shu's past? And will Yuki be able to stand shuichi's  
"plan"?**


	9. Fun Inturruption!

Me: Wow, I'm sorry it took so long to update, i just updated my otehr stories more often! I'll try not to let my gaps get this long, it was almost 2 weeks! Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter is just a little interruption and conversation between me and the Gravi cast! So sorry that the story isnt continueing untill next chapter, BUT if you all revirew lots, ill add the next chapter ASAP, and it will be GREAT! I promise!

Yuki: I doubt any of them cared, your story sucks anyways

Shuichi: Ohhh, be quite Yuki, I remember you complaining how she wasn't updating! You like the story, admit it!

Yuki: That was a misunderstanding...

Shuichi: Oh? Then care to explaain to me?

Yuki: ...

K: SHUICHI! I FOUND OUR CLOTHES!

Shuichi: FINALY! I THOUGHT THEY WERE STOLEN!

K: No, we just left them in the bathroom, the lobby, and the coffeeroom!

Yuki: ...Shuichi, care to tell me how this happened?

Shuichi: Uhh, well, Yuki, you see, after reading the story...uhh...well...we thought an underwear party would be fun.

Yuki: And you have been depriving me of sex ever since the last update!

Me: HAHA! YOU GO SHUICHI!

K: Ya, well, Shuichi, due to our later activities that day, I failed to find you lost underwear.

Yuki: o.0

Me: o.0

Suguru: o.0 (no idea where the hell he came from!)

Shuichi: K! I told you not to talk about that!

K: Oops, sorry, didn't think you would care that much. It was ALOT cheaper than a real stripper, anyway, and me and Hiro had fun too, especialy when we got Sakano drunk and he joined in!

Hiro: _(pops up out of nowhere) _Ya, I know! It was probably Sakano's first time, too!

Yuki: o.0

Me:o.0

Suguru: o.0 o.0 o.0

Shuichi: STOP IT GUYS! We promised that wouldnt leave the room!

Hiro: We didn't break the promise, look at the room we're in!

Shuichi: _(looks around and notices they're in the coffeeroom) _Oh shit...

Me: So THATS what those stains on the ground are!

Yuki: Shuichi...

Shuichi: Yuki...

Yuki: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! WAIT- YOU PROBABLY WERENT THINKING, YOU IMBESUL!

Hiro: Now, Yuki, considering the circumstances, and let me emphasize on the word cum, I wouldn't be yelling at Shuichi

Sakano: _(unaware of whats going on and walks into the room)_

Me: WOOHOO! SAKANO FINALY GOT BANGED!

Sakano: W..what?

Shuichi: I DIDN'T DO IT!

K: _(lifts up tape out of nowhere)_ WE HAVE PROOF!

Me: WOA! SHIT, IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS! YAOI PORNO! LEMME SEE!

K: Ok, you can have this one, i have like, 5 copies! All blackmail, but nobody else can see!

Yuki: Gimme one of those tapes...

K:_ (scared so gives Yuki tape)_

Yuki:_ (Puts tape in VCR and presses play)_

Me: O.O

Shuichi: O.O THATS ME!

Yuki: HOLY SHIT!

K: O.O no comment...

Sakano: _(DIES)_

Suguru: AHHHHH! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!

Hiro: Hey, live a little Suguru, it was even more fun when it was live!

Shuichi: I look good...

Me: You bet you do...

Yuki: YOU DONT DO THAT MOVE WITH ME!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N And thats enough with this little interruption. Hope u liked it! I was thinking, maybe i should write a whole fanfiction, just like this. That'd be fun, cuz they are a pretty good hit!


	10. Car Ride Home

Me: OK, ive kindabeen on writers block for this story, u no, not really knowing what to write next, but that didn't stop me for long! mwa haha!

Yuki: thats too bad...

Shuichi: (still embarrassed about last chapters prono video)

Sakano: (scarred for life)

Yuki: (horney and wondering why no1 is talking...)

K: (even K is quite)

Me: (too stupid to be aware of this awkward silence so bursts out with stupid comment) HEY! YUKI! YOU HAVE A BONER!!!!!!

K: probably from that video, it was pretty graphic. I never would have thought shu would be that good, but he proved me wrong!

Yuki: (now horney and embarrased)

Shuichi: Im really that good?! (hopeful look in eye)

Yuki: no

Shuichi: (quircks eyebrow) so you DONT want me to help with that problem? (gestures towards Yukis erection)

me: I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: dont own it, but fafiction are sure as hell fun!

* * *

**yukis POV**

The whole ride home was pretty quite. What was really pissing me off was how Shuichi had gotten into the car, slipping in looking casual and very sexy, and how he was sitting now, leaning back, and legs spready wide, making hime look oh so flexible and oh so fuckable. It didn't help that he was also sucking on a strawberry lollipop, making his lips swollen and sexy. I wanted to eat him right now, and so bad!

"Yuki...you might want to concentrate on the rode..." Shuichi cooed in an extra hot voice, seeming innocent.

"I am, baka, now shut up!" I said, tossing a side glance to him again, and groaned inwardly when I noticed him rubbing his right thumb over his nipple, as if he had an itch.

"Yuki...if you're concentrating, then why are we in a parking lot?" he asked, yet again not failing to make my pants tighter, which i didnt think was possible.

Truth was, I wanted to fuck him silly, but hehehe, why tell him that? Just show him with actions...

* * *

**Shuichi's POV**

This was working well. I still seemed innocent in his eyes, damn, he is really gullable! Even thought it doesnt seem like it...

He even pulled into a parking lot! I KNEW what he wanted, so this was a perfect way of not letting him have it!

Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me, and it caught me by such a suprise, I actually gave in at first, forgetting my plan.

/wait/ i thought /remember "operation N.O."?/ Yes i know, tacky name, but whatever!

I pulled away from the kiss, and i could tell Yuki was pissed. Hehe, this was going to be awsome.

"What the fuck was that for, brat?" He asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean? I thought we were driving home! I wanted to get to bed early, because me and Hiro are going to hang out all day tomorrow, since we have no work!" I explained. Great!!! Bring Hiro into it!!!

"Nakano? I thought I told you to stay away from him!!!!!!" Yuki said, green with envy.

"Dont worry, Yuki, it's been so long since we've had sex!" I said, happy with my response. Well, truthfully, me and hiro only had sex once, in highschool, but lets not talk about that...

Yuki jus5t sat there baffled by my words. The look on his face was pricless, i wish I had a camera!

* * *

**Yuki POV**

Hiro? and SHUICHI?!?! MY Shuichi?! NO!!! They had sex? I swear, the next time I see that Nakano, I'll, I'll...

Shuichi just sat there, still apearing innocent. I wanted to replace every mark that Nakano made or touched on Shuichis body with my own. He was MINE! Do I HAVE to get him a collar?!

I leaned in again, hoping that he wouldn't pull away again this time. But I was unsuccesfull.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME, BAKA?!" I asked, furious. I just wanted to atleast kiss him!

"Yuki, like I said, I need to go to bed early so I can go out with Hiro tomorrow!" Shuichi pouted.

"NO! You're NOT going ENYWHERE with nakano! ANYWHERE! Except work, but there has to be somebody else in the room!" I was furious!

"B...but YUUUUKKII! HES BE BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi cried.

"And what am I?! You do more with Nakano than with me! You've even had SEX with him, for crying out loud! And WE'VE never gone out! Just you and Nakano!" I huffed.

Shuichi looked up at me with teary eyes. I dont want to see him cry, it makes me even more upset...

"You're my lover, and I love you more than anyone else in the world," was all Shuichi said, but it was enough to last a lifetime...

* * *

A/N ok, kinda stupid, but W/E i love Yuki jealous! please R&R!!


	11. Why not?

Me: Awwww, I've been having trouble writing lately!!! The only story I have been going on with is "Theres a first time for everything". I really enjoy that story! Oh, and I suggest you read "I know were cool". I started it just as a little fling while on writers block, but it has turned out good, and the suspense is killing ME! and I wrote it! lol. Oh ya, if you are interested in doing a Gravitation R/P, then say so in your review, and ill send you the URL for it! Im shuichi. thats the only taken role so far, lol

Shuichi: YOUR NOT SHUICHI! IM SHUICHI!

Me: Im just role playing your part, dipshit!

Shuichi: WAHHH! SHE CALLED ME A NAMMMEE!!!

Yuki: (wraps arms protectivly around shuichi) STOP CALLING HIM NAMES!

Me: What the hell?!?! YOU call him names every second!!!

Shuichi: (crawls out of Yukis wrap) HEY! YOU DO! I THOUGHT YOU LOOVVEDDD ME!!!

Disclaimer: just gettin this over with...dontownit!

* * *

Yuki carried Shuichi upstairs "Bridal Style", kissing him the whole way. It turns out that what Shuichi had said to Yuki in the car turned him on...a bit...

Almost reaching the elevator, Yuki wanted to make sure they got an empty one, just in case they couldnt hold out until the got to the penthouse top. But, knowing Shuichi, He probably would refuse. Yuki was interested in such manner, though!

Opening the elevator skillfully with one hand and one eye open, lips still presseed to Shuichi's, right away, the elevator opened witha "ding".

Quickly, Yuki carried Shuichi into the elevator, shoving his tounge down Shuichi's throat, causing him to groan in suprise and joy.

"Common...baka...take it off!" Yuki panted, frusturated by Shuichi's overdressed demanor.

"Yuki...in HERE?!" Shuichi retorted, baffeld by such an idea. But, obviously, Yuki wasn't kdding.

"Yes! In here! Now! We can start and finish in the living room! NOW!" Yuki spat harshly, impatient.

Shuichi wasn't one to dis-obey Yuki, and he forgot all abiut his plan. Giving in,. he slowly strip-teased off his shirt, following Yuki's hungry eyes. He reached his hand under his elastic of his shorts, and playfully rubbed the slowly exposed skin.

"Mhhmmm.." Yuki nodded, happy. He loved when Shuichi gave him shows like this, it made it even more fun.

Just then Shuichi remembered his plan, and stopped his actions. He through back on his shirt, and tried not to pout.

Yuki stared at him, baffled, confused, and most of all, pissed! How would this baka EVER refuse him?!?!

"What the fuck, baka, take it back off!" Yuki yelled, causing Shuichi to wince slightly.

"Sorry, Yuki, I'm just not in to mood." Shuichi simply said, strectching his arms over his head, showing skin of his abdomen, happily seeing Yuki drink it all up.

"Yes you are,"Yuki pointed out, reaching his hand out to demonstrate Shuichi's throbbing erection.

'Shit, going to have to take care of that in the shower...but have to stay quiet!' Shuichi thought, but didn't indicate it on his face.

"Well, I'M NOT! Just because it looks like it, doesnt mean I am!" Shuichi tried to refuse. but Yuki already sensed something, so he played along.

"Okay, fine, gaki, ill let you off this time..." Yuki said, thinking the same thoughts as Shuichi as for what his shower plans were that night...

So, that night, there were groans and moans coming out of the shower, but on different sides of the penthouse...

* * *

A/N: R&R PLEASE! dun dun dun...Yuki's getting a little payback????


	12. Payback

Me: wow, I'm really in writers block for this fic...My muse went on vacation, but comes back when I write my others:( WHY MUST THIS WORLD BE SO CRUEL!

Yuki: Just to you

Me: Fine, be that way bitch. I'm too frusturated to deal with a smartass like you right now.

Yuki: Me? A smartass? Since when?

Me: AAAGGGHHH/rips hair out\

O ya, BTW, do u think i should raise the rating to M? Just say!

* * *

**Shuichi POV**

I woke up the next morning to a very awkward position with Yuki. And it didnt help my plan to not have sex with him, since I pretty much was.

We were in the same position, anyways, and snice all we wear is boxers...

I was on top of him, he was laying on his stomach, and I say square on his back, legs spread and everything. It's just that...Normaly he's inside ME! So...this position turned me on alot...

I rubbed myself against him, trying to wake him up and let him know what I wanted. I dont care about my plan anymore, realisticaly, me and Yuki could never pull that off.

Yuki wasn't really waking up...so I leaned over and licked his ear, blowing my hot and moist breath over his neck, wriggling my hips to cause friction with his behind.

"Hmmm...Shu?" came Yuki's voice...Finally.

"Yukiiiii..." I purred/moaned, and ran my hand up and down his body.

**Yuki POV**

Well, this WAS pleasant way to wake up in the morning...but I have to pay the baka back for not giving me what I wanted yesterday.

"Get off me, brat," I growled, and rolled over, so he fell of to the ground with a thud.

"YUUKKII!!!" he wined, but I just got up out of bed and went to shower. Again.

* * *

A/N there IS a reason i stoped it there, coz remember how i mentioned Shuichi's past in the last few CH's? Well, I should bring that up again. NEXT chapter. So REVIEW! haha! 


	13. The end?

I am very sorry to be saying this, or typing this, but, I think it is time to stop this fic. Nobody seems to read it anymore. I'm very sorry, and I was sexcite, because I had the next 3 chapters written down, but, I have lost my confidence in this story. I am upset, it being my first fanfic and all, but, nobody is R&Ring. If I get a good amount of reveiws, MAYBE ill finish...

Im sad...


	14. THE END

I am very sorry to tell you that this is the end of the story! But...GOOD NEWS! I have decided to write a sequel! And the sequel will be about Shuichi's past! GOOD GOOD, NE? I know you're happy! And it will be long, too! Under ONE condition...you have to reveiw. Coz when the reveiws sink low, then I stop writing, coz I think nobody is reading. Okay, the sequel will be up soon!


End file.
